


Voltron Park

by DJMirnum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amusement Parks, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Another day in the life of Shiro as he heads off to work but things change after a meeting with the others and meets a new member; he just hopes his heart can handle to the white-haired beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Peaks from a corner* hi, sorry for being gone so long but I’m slowly getting back into writing. Plan to update some stories that need to be updated but until then enjoy this one. Thanks again for stopping by and see you later.
> 
> I may continue this one if there's enough positive response for it.

Shiro groaned as his alarm blared in his ear on Monday morning. His prosthetic arm reached over to hit the snooze button. He slowly made his way to the bathroom to begin his morning routine of showering and shaving. He went to his closet to put on his black shirt and slacks and white vest with the company logo on it and name tag. After feeding his black cat and grabbing his breakfast, Shiro made his way to work at the amusement and family center called Voltron. It was owned by the Altea family and had multiple locations across the country. The place's mascot was a giant robot made out of five mechanical lions. The owner took inspiration from a cartoon from his childhood. Each lion represented a different area of the park. The blue lion was the water park and aquarium and managed by a guy named Lance. The red lion was the action zone with rope courses, rock climbing walls and obstacle courses. This was managed by Keith and for some reason a rival to Lance. The green lion was an interactive science museum and managed by the youngest manager of the group, Katie but goes by the name Pidge. The yellow lion was the food court run by a man named Hunk who started working as a chef there and climbed his way through the ranks. The black lion was where the arcade and laser tag arena was located and Shiro's area to manage. He used to work there during his high school days until he left to join the army. He was medically discharged after losing his arm to an IED. He was grateful for the support his friends and family gave him and was surprised when the CEO of the Altea Corporation asked if Shiro would like to work at Voltron Park again as assistant manager to the Black Lion Arcade. He was quickly promoted to manager after Zarkon, the original manager, retired a few months into being brought on. Shiro became a leader to the other managers and was always willing to offer advice or extra help when needed. He still had to answer to Coran who was in charge of everything but was more than happy to let Shiro handle the day to day things unless it was necessary for Coran to step in. Shiro always arrived a few minutes early to check the machines and made sure everything was stocked and ready to go. The workers at the arcade loved Shiro and would always brag at how great a boss he was but he would always deflect the praise as he was simply doing his job.

It was close to noon and that meant lunch time for Shiro so before he would head down to Hunk's area, he checked in with Thace who worked the check in of the laser tag arena.  
"Hey Thace, everything going smoothly," he asked.  
"Well, one of the patrons complained that their gun wasn't working properly in the last match. Personally if you ask me, he just sucks at it," Thace chuckled.  
Thace pointed the person out, a teenager, who looked a bit put out. He was still wearing the vest and holding the laser gun. Shiro checked the scoreboard and noticed the kid's abysmal score and shook his head. He's dealt with these kinds of people before and knew just what to say.  
"Excuse me, I understand there was an issue with your laser gun," he asked politely.  
"Yeah, the stupid thing's broken," the teenager snapped.  
"May I take a look at it," Shiro asked calmly.  
The kid practically shoved it into his hands but Shiro gave it his once over to show due diligence. Once he did, he gave his report.  
"Seems to work fine to me. What was wrong with it in the arena?"  
"Well, it wouldn't register my shots. I'd shoot at someone but it wouldn't give me the hit. I've been playing at this arena for months and I always seem to get this same stupid gun," the kid whined.  
"Well, keep trying and maybe one day you can get the top score," he answered politely. Then, his tone got more serious. "But in the meantime, I suggest you not be so rough with the equipment. Don't think I haven't been paying attention to you throwing the vest and gun down on the ground after your matches. Do it again, and I will ban you. Am I clear?"  
The kid cowered and nodded meekly. Shiro took the kid's vest and gun behind the counter to make sure it wasn't really broken after his lunch break. The layout of the park was pentagonal with each of the areas at the five points. The Black Lion Arcade at the top with walkways connecting them and towards the center, which had a giant fountain and a square with a gift shop and small food vendors. Upon going to the left was where the Red Lion's Action Zone was; to the right was the Green Lion's Scientific Discovery Museum and Planeterium. Going further down to the Blue Lion's Water World and Aquarium on the left and the Yellow Lion's Food Pit on the right.

Shiro walked his way to the Food Pit for his usual order of Hunk's chicken club sandwich and sweet potato fries. Perks of working the park is getting a discount for food and Hunk's food was always excellent. Shiro sat down in a quiet area away from guests to enjoy his meal when his work phone went off. The managers used a messenger app to communicate more efficiently with each other when problems arose. Today it seemed to have been going crazy.

Lance: Just got a Code #2 in the Tadpole Pond. Had to shut it down for the day and it was packed! :(  
Keith: Had a protein spill in The Guantlet.  
Shiro: Guys, I'm trying to eat here.  
Hunk: yeah seriously, gross.  
Pidge: would it be bad if I said there was a Code Red here at the museum?  
Shiro: What?! How bad?!  
Pidge: relax, it was a minor cut. Kid got too close to an area that was a no go zone and scrapped her knee. Parents were pretty understanding but I gave them a voucher for a free ice cream cone.  
Shiro: Good thinking, nice work.  
Keith: So, does anyone know what the meeting's going to be about?  
Lance: What meeting?  
Hunk: Did you not read Coran's e-mail this morning?  
Lance: I hardly ever read those e-mails  
Shiro: Lance, e-mails from Coran are always important. They might have some information you may need to know.  
Lance: half the time it's just useless corporate jargon that doesn't really affect us anyway  
Pidge: well this one does. He didn't say in his message what exactly, just that we need to meet in his office after closing.  
Lance: ah, but I have a date tonight!  
Keith: when do you not have a date *eye roll emoji*  
Hunk: oh, is it that one girl you thought was Emma Watson but totally wasn't?  
Lance: She had a British accent! It was really convincing!  
Pidge: right, Hermione Granger from Harry Potter just happened to be using the same dating app and stumble across your profile.  
Shiro: okay, I think we should all get back to work now. See you guys at the meeting.  
Lance: always gotta remind us  
Keith: it's not like you're really working.  
Lance: piss off, Keith!  
Hunk: no fighting   
Shiro: chill out you two  
Lance: sorry  
Keith: sorry

Shiro just smiled and shook his head. He finished his lunch and made his way back to the arcade when he saw a young woman with sun kissed skin and snow white hair. She was standing by the fountain admiring the pink juniberry flowers that surrounded it. She was wearing a light blue blouse and black pencil skirt and white heels. She looked stunning and Shiro's breath left him. She turned to see Shiro staring at her who quickly looked away. She giggled and walked closer to him.  
"Hello there," she smiled and gazing down at his name tag. "Shiro."  
"Yes, hello there Miss?"  
"Allura."  
That rung a bell for him but he wasn't sure why at the moment. He cleared his throat and looked back at the flowers.  
"I see you like the flowers."  
"Oh yes, the juniberries are my absolute favorite," Allura replied.   
"The CEO of Altea Corp, made it a requirement for all the parks for the landscape."  
"It certainly brightens everything up."  
"Have you been to the park before?"  
"Oh yes, I used to go all the time as a child."  
"And which one is your favorite."  
"Oh I love all of them."  
"You have to pick one."  
Allura thought for a moment.  
"I do enjoy visiting the Black Lion Arcade," she said with a wink.  
That caused Shiro to blush. A brief pause fell upon them till Shiro checked his watch.  
"I need to get back to work."  
"Might I inquire as to which lion you work at?"  
"I'm at the arcade."  
"Oh, did the new dance machine come in yet?"  
"Just installed it yesterday. Big hit with the kids. Best time to get on the machine is an hour before we close because that's when most of the crowd has left."  
"I'll be sure to do that. You have a good day, Shiro," she said as she walked toward the gift shop.  
Shiro watched her leave and head back to the arcade. 

The park finally closed at 5 PM and after finishing their end of the day routines, all five managers were heading to the ticket stand where Coran's office was for their meeting. Lance was still not happy about having to cancel his date.  
"It's so unfair! It took me days just to get her number!"  
"Days, huh? Sounds like you're getting better," smirked Pidge.  
"Yeah didn't it used to be weeks," remarked Hunk.  
"Her standards must be pretty low to hand her digits to you," quipped Keith.  
"I am a great catch! You guys are such jerks!"  
"Settle down guys; Coran's waiting on us," said Shiro.  
They made it to the ticket office and made their way to the small meeting room. They waited patiently for the orange-haired mustached man to enter.  
"Evening chaps," he greeted heartily.  
"Hey," the managers responded.  
"Right, I will get straight to the point. Corporate has asked us to train the newest head manager of a park that's opening up over in Texas. This person wanted to know what it's like working at each of the different areas to help them run everything smoothly. However, while they are training no one is to know of their true position. That information stays in this room."  
"Relax Coran. Whoever this guy is, I'll take him under my wing and teach him everything I know," said Lance as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Oh, I never said it was a guy. It's a female," Coran corrected.  
Lance jolted back in his seat which caused him to fall backward. Pidge, Hunk and Keith began to laugh while both Shiro and Coran tried to hold it in. It was this moment that the person Coran was talking about walked in.  
"My goodness, are you alright," asked the soft voice.  
That made Shiro's hairs stand on end. While she went to help Lance up, Shiro couldn't believe the new manager Coran was talking about was the young woman he met by the fountain. Once Coran managed to gather his composure, he addressed her.  
"Everyone, meet Allura."  
The others greeted her while Shiro just looked on in shock. Allura walked over to him and offered her hand to shake his with.  
"I look forward to working with you, Shiro."  
That seemed to have brought Shiro back to reality. He smiled, stood up and shook her hand.  
"Likewise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you've been enjoying this so far so onto the next one.

It was decided that Allura would work a week at each lion and the first one was the Food Pit with Hunk. The following Monday morning, Hunk gathered his team in the kitchen to introduce Allura, who was standing next to him.  
"Alright everyone! We have a new hire for this week. She's going to try working at each of the lions to see which one fits her best and she's chosen the Pit first. Please welcome, Allura!"  
Everyone clapped as Allura smiled and waved. She was wearing a yellow shirt with brown slacks and a green vest with the company logo and a name tag. Hunk wore a yellow chef coat with brown pants.  
"Allura will start with the register taking orders. Shay, would you mind giving her a quick training session on the register?"  
A brown eyed girl with hoop earrings and brown hair in a bob cut smiled.  
"I'd be happy to," she beamed.  
"Great, you all have your assignments. Have a good one guys!"  
Shay and Allura went over to one of the registers. Shay went through various combinations to show Allura how it worked. After the quick lesson, Shay and Allura went to help clean up the dining room.  
"Shay, how long have you worked here," Allura asked.  
"I've been here about two years. I'm using what I earn here to help pay for college."  
"What are you studying?"  
"I want to be a geologist. My whole family studies earth sciences."  
"Is that why your name is Shay," smirked Allura.  
"Yeah, that's one reason."  
Allura then saw something glistening on Shay's finger. She squinted and saw it was a diamond ring.  
"You're engaged," she asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, I am," she said while blushing.  
"With who?"  
"Hunk."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah. The wedding is in a couple of weeks. Will you come?"  
"You really want to invite me? Why?"  
"I've got a good feeling about you. I'm a good judge of character," Shay smiled.  
"I'd be honored, thank you," Allura smiled back.

The two finished their work to man the register for the day. The food court was slow in the first few hours of the day but when it was lunch time, that was when things got crazy. Shay helped Allura with the first couple of orders but left her alone once it seemed she got the hang of it. Just as the last customer left, Allura was greeted with a familiar face.  
"Oh, hello Shiro," she smiled sweetly.  
Gosh this girl was pretty, he thought to himself. He felt his cheeks heat up at her smile and for a bit he just stared at her blue eyes. Then someone cleared their throat.  
"Hey! I'm starving here! Quit staring at your girlfriend and hurry up and order," yelled an annoyed male customer.  
Shiro put on his professional face and turned to the man behind him.  
"My apologies, I was merely admiring the beauty in front of me. Wish I could say the same for you."  
Allura tried her best not to laugh while the rude man just sputtered. Shiro turned back to Allura and asked his usual lunch order.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what that is," she replied sheepishly.  
"My bad. One chicken club sandwich and sweet potato fries."  
Allura inputted the order and gave the total. Shay quickly stepped in.  
"Hold on, employees get a discount."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realize," Allura fretted.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it," smiled Shiro. "Hey Shay, you mind if you add another one to that? Lunch is on me if you would care to join me Allura."  
The white haired woman blushed and smiled at the sweet gesture. She looked at Shay who just smiled and nodded.  
"I'll bring it out with me," Allura replied.  
"Great. I'll be over there," he said pointing to the corner and made his way there.  
Shay watched in amusement as Allura carried the tray of food. She quickly ran back to the kitchen to visit with Hunk. She slid next to him and hugged his arm.  
"I like her," said Shay.  
"Who?"  
"Allura. She's so nice! I invited her to our wedding."  
"Why am I not surprised. Where is she?"  
"Having lunch with Shiro. Hmmmmmm."  
Shay's smile grew.  
"What are you up to," asked Hunk raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing you need to worry about. For now."  
Shay winked and went back to her station.

Once Allura sat down with Shiro, she was gushing about the lunch.  
"These fries are amazing," she cried happily.  
"Hunk makes the best," beamed Shiro.  
"How long have you known him?"  
"He was a grade below me in school but he got picked on a lot and I am not a fan of bullies. So, I stopped a group of kids from hitting him and we've been friends since. As his thanks, he brought me lunch for a year. Personally, I think he wanted a taste tester for his food," chuckled Shiro.  
"Well, his skills are amazing. I wonder why he works here and not his own restaurant?"  
"I think he's saving up for it. Opening a restaurant isn't something to take lightly."  
"That is true. Tell me Shiro, do you plan to work at Voltron forever?"  
"Well, I'm not sure. It hasn't been easy to figure out what to do after my deployment ended. I've been wanting to going back to school to finish getting my degree."  
"For what," asked Allura.  
"I want to be a prosthetist, help design and build better prosthetics," Shiro answered while flexing his own prosthetic arm. It was a light gray metal that looked sturdy but not heavy. It also had fully articulated fingers and wrist, unlike the usual claw you'd see in most prosthetic arms.  
"I must say your own arm is impressive. How does it work?"  
"My nerves are connected to wires that translate my brain signals to move and the robotics respond accordingly. I designed it before my deployment began. Never thought I'd be the one to test it out. While it suits me, I want the next one to be better than this one for the next person."  
Allura listened more as Shiro explained the finer details of his work as well as lighter topics one would discuss when getting to know one another. Allura liked pink while Shrio preferred black and sometimes purple, which was a favorite color of his late mother. Shiro liked pineapple and ham pizza while Allura was flabbergasted at such a thing. But lunch hours could only last so long so they promised to get lunch together next time. 

Allura was doing well working in the Pit and the others loved her and even some of the customers were enthralled with her cheery attitude; however, not everyday is all sunshine and rainbows. This one particular day seemed to hit her hard. It stated out fine, checking the till, helping with prep work, cleaning the dinning area but when it came to the guests, a dark cloud seemed to have spawned over some of their heads and bad attitudes abound. They complained about everything, long lines, prices of the food, claimed orders were wrong even though she entered them correctly. One woman was upset that she received mustard instead of ketchup on her sandwich even though she never really said to change it.  
"I hate mustard and you had the nerve to put it on this sandwich," the plump lady shrieked.  
Allura was close to snapping and she would have if it not for her knight in shining armor.  
"If I may, I never once heard you ask for ketchup, miss. So this mistake is actually your fault."  
The woman turned to see Shiro standing next in line.  
"Excuse me, I didn't ask for your opinion," the woman snapped.  
"No, but you clearly don't realize that she's not a mind reader and if you had stated to change the mustard for ketchup, you wouldn't be in this mess. Now, apologize for being so rude and take your food and eat it."  
The other people around clapped while the woman grabbed her tray and stomped off. Allura smiled gratefully to him and put in the usual order for him while Shay rang up one for her and let them go have their break. She smiled at the two of them and nearly jumped when she felt arms around her waist.  
"For a big guy you sure are quiet," she giggled.  
"That makes me a good sneaker to do this," Hunk replied kissing her temple. "They look good together," he remarked to Shiro and Allura.  
"Yeah; it's obvious she likes him and he likes her."  
"Too shy to admit it."  
"I've got an idea already brewing. Can you get the others involved?"  
"What did you have in mind?"  
It was the end of the day and Shiro offered to walk Allura to her car.  
"I really appreciate you helping me with that rude lady today," she said.  
"Anything to help the Princess," he bowed.  
Allura giggled at the sight and he realized how much he loved hearing that sound.  
"I really like Hunk and Shay. They're so cute together," stated Allura. "Shay invited me to the wedding."  
"That's great. I'm one of Hunk's groomsmen. Maybe you can save me a dance at the reception?"  
"If my dance card isn't too full," she teased.  
The two just looked at each other for a bit and both began to blush and quickly said good bye to each other. At the end of the week, Allura stated she was going to work at the science museum next, much to Lance's chagrin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Live! Sorry for being gone for so long. I'm trying to get back into writing. Merry Christmas

Pidge was very impressed at Allura's knowledge in matters of science and she wasted no time in placing Allura as a guide. The guides wore a green button down with khaki pants and black shoes with a simple name tag while everyone else wore green polos and black pants to work behind the scenes cleaning exhibits and repairing as well as the customer service desk and gift stall. Allura was a natural with the tour groups, especially with children. She answered their questions with the ease of someone who’d been teaching grade schoolers; even if the questions they posed weren’t exactly on topic.

“Miss Allura,” said a small blonde girl. “How, how far is the moon?”

“Well, it’s about 238,900 miles from here,” Allura smiled sweetly. “Did you know that it used to take about three days to get to the moon from here? How fast do you think we can go now?”

“100 miles per hour,” cried a young boy.

“Faster,” said Allura.

“1 million,” said another boy.

“Too high. The fastest we have is 36,373 miles per hour. Now, what do we use to go to the moon?”

“A rocket ship,” said the children.

“That’s right.”

Pidge was on her way to the customer service desk when she got a message on her phone. It was Shay.

Shay: Hey Pidge.

Pidge: what’s up?

Shay: How’s our girl Allura doing?

Pidge: she’s great. The kids love her.

Shay: Has Shiro made any appearances?

Pidge: A few times during lunch. I assume it’s after his time at the Pit. Why?

Shay: I think we should help get them together. Do you have any ideas?

Pidge: Yeah, I think I do.

Allura was tired but happy. She loved being the guide and interacting with the guests who came in, especially the children. If she wasn’t on the fast track in her father’s company, she would have been a teacher, at least, that was the plan before her mother died. Speaking of which, she needed to visit her grave site soon. She hadn’t done it in a long while but knew it was time for it. Just as she was about to head out, Pidge grabbed her.

“Hey, glad you’re still here. Can you go check on the Planetarium? Just make sure it isn’t a mess, all the clean-up crew is off doing other things.”

“Of course. See you, Pidge.”

“Later.” As Allura walked away, Pidge called someone. “Hey, you got Shiro there?”

“Yeah, I got him there. You owe me, Pidge.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you Lance.”

“I expect dinner,” he replied. “And a desert.”

“Geez, you’re needy.”

“Only for you,” answered Lance with a smirk.

“Stop it.”

“When are we going to say something?”

“Can’t we just enjoy it without everyone in our business?”

“Why, you don’t regret it, do you?”

“No, it’s not that. Just worried what the others will say.”

“I think they’ll be cool with it. I’m happy being with you. Aren’t you happy with me?”

“Yeah,” Pidge smile. “I am happy. Tell you what. You can kiss me during a dance at Shay and Hunk’s wedding. That should be a good way to tell everyone.”

“Great, I pick the song. Let me know how it goes; see you later tonight.”

“Okay, I will. Bye Lance.”

“Bye Katie.”

Allura walked into the Planetarium with the screens on. Stars and different colored nebulas were on displayed, it was quite the sight to see. Then, she noticed that someone else was there. She could make out a silhouette of a broad shouldered man. He seemed to be lost in thought. Allura thought about just leaving but, decided that she should join him. She walked quietly up to him and then cleared her throat. Shiro turned his gaze to her and was surprised to see her standing there.

“Oh, hey, you’re still here?”

“Yes, Pidge asked me to check this room before leaving. Why are you here?”

“Lance called me and asked if I could check the screens for Pidge. Not sure why she didn’t say it to me though.”

An awkward silence fell between them. Either didn’t know what else to say next.

“It’s quite a beautiful scene,” stated Allura as she looked up at the colorful space picture.

“It’s the Orion Nebula,” said Shiro. “Have a seat?”

Shiro patted the spot next to him and Allura joined him. The two of them enjoyed the scenery while each of them spouted off facts about space and the solar system. Their hands slowly inched closer to each other and when a pinky touched the other, they quickly jumped back. Both began to blush profusely.

“I better go,” said Allura as she stood up.

“Right. I should as well,” Shiro also said as he stood to his feet.

“I better go turn this off.”

“No, you go on. I can do it. I sometimes help with the projectors in case the usual guy isn’t available. I’ll meet you in the lobby and I can walk you to your car.”

“Alright, thank you, Shiro.”

The two made their way to Allura’s blue car. Neither of them made an attempt to leave.

“How are things so far,” asked Shiro.

“The museum is amazing. Pidge has done a wonderful job managing it.”

“You’re pretty good with the kids, you know.”

“I love children. I almost became a teacher you know.”

“So why aren’t you?”

That made Allura turn away uncomfortably and Shiro felt bad for bringing up something terrible.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he began.

“It’s alright. It’s a long story and one day I’ll tell you. Thank you for a wonderful time,” Allura smiled.

Both left for their homes. Later that week, Pidge decided to put Allura on exhibit maintenance. Rolo was in charge of it along with Nyma. Nyma has light skin with long blonde hair and purple eyes while Rolo was tanned and hair so bleached it looked white and brown eyes. Rolo was doling out assignments.

“Alright, since we have a newbie here I expect everyone to be more helpful in explaining how we do things. Nyma, I need you to show Allura the ropes for a bit. Everyone else can get to their assignments.”

Nyma and Allura went to the Natural Science part of the museum to do regular clean up.

“We normally do a thorough cleaning every four weeks and we just did it last week so we’re on light cleaning. Simple sweeping and dusting and the occasional disinfectant wipe on certain surfaces. I’ll sweep while you dust and disinfect.”

“Got it.”

After a few minutes, Nyma got a call to a different part of the museum while leaving some instructions to Allura about replacing some bulbs in a few light fixtures. Armed with the new bulbs and a step ladder, Allura made her way to the first one. It was relatively easy and she moved onto the next one. Once securing the bulb, she began to climb down but somehow missed a step and began to fall. She was worried about getting hurt and braced for the impact but it never came. She felt a slight thud against something a bit softer than the floor and opened the eyes she had closed before. Looking down with concern for her was Shiro.

“Are you okay,” he asked.

“Y-yes, thank you.”

Shiro placed her back on her feet.

“Why didn’t you have someone spot you?”

“Nyma had to answer a call and I wasn’t going to waste time calling anyone else. Besides, all’s well that ends well. By the way, why are you here?”

“I wanted to see if you’d like to have lunch. I was told you’d be here and it’s a good thing I came when I did. Try to be more careful.”

“I didn’t know you cared,” she teased.

Shiro’s face quickly turned red. The two of them made their way to the Food Court to have their usual lunch date. Shay continued her spying on them.

“How long are you going to keep this up,” asked Hunk standing behind his fiancé.

Said fiancé was hiding behind a potted plant nearby where Shiro and Allura were sitting.

“Until they decide to get together,” she replied.

“I’m pretty sure they don’t need our help in that regard.”

“Nonsense! I have it on good authority from Pidge that she’ll be at Keith’s next week. I’ve asked Keith to help come up with ways to help stir the pot a bit.”

“How,” asked Hunk growing nervous.

“All in due time,” Shay winked.


End file.
